


Of the Lake

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady of the Lake ponders the effect of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Lake

The first time she met his eyes it stole her breath away. They were filled with honest compassion, sweet and true in a world that had shown her nothing but cruelty and despair for the longest time. When she got to know him better, when she fell in love, when he showed her the beauty and magic life yet had to offer, she knew that her first impression of him had been right. And when he held her as she drew her last painful breath in the driving rain, - unexpectedly at peace and surrounded by love, - she sensed that this wouldn't be the end.

Now she lives a strange life; half spirit, half mermaid. She is beyond mortal requirements, and will never need to breathe again. She has accepted that, and is grateful for her new strong powers. She guards the sword, watches over the sleeping King Arthur, and protects the lake and its surrounding mountains.

Nevertheless, on those rare occasions when Merlin comes to see her, she feels a very human sting of disappointment at the loss of her mortal self. She dearly would have wanted to experience that completely _breathless_ sensation at the sight of him once more.


End file.
